


The End Credits, They Roll

by MintyLabs1106



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyLabs1106/pseuds/MintyLabs1106
Summary: Talon have surrounded Overwatch's base and Angela isn't having the best day. Her life takes a wrong turn when everyone's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, heads up, this is kinda disturbing. I don't know why I did this instead of studying lol.

Angela Ziegler was running out of time. She needed time but she was running out of it. Great, thought Angela as she ran through an alleyway. Heart racing, she started to run faster. She couldn't lose her team.

"Angela, where are you?" Whispered Fareeha through the comms. She couldn't move an inch, her raptora suit making it hard. She laid on the stone hard pavement like a statue.

"Give me a moment." Angela sharply turned to the right. The sky roared like thunder, the sound of Amélie's gun was deafening. Angela was drenched in sweat, and she couldn't think straight. I will make my self some nice tea once I get home, thought the medic happily. If I make it home alive, she added. Angela frowned.

Amélie Lacroix was a woman Angela had loved. She had found her on a rooftop, admiring the view. Honestly, it would be a pretty relaxing moment if it wasn't for the blood gushing out of the assassin's stomach.

The next few months, Amélie and Angela had gotten pretty close. They would be sent on missions together, and they would return hand in hand, not a scratch on their bodies.

"Angela! I'm over here!" Fareeha yelled, trying to get the medic's attention. Angela glided over to the fallen soldier, her glowing wings lighting up the alley, scaring away little pests and creatures hidden.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" Angela said as a stream of light shot out from her Caduceus. "Uhh..." Fareeha tried to explain. "Long story." Angela rolled her eyes. Once the soldier was fully healed, Angela extended her arms to help the other woman get up.

"Get back out there now dear," Angela said with delight. Fareeha smiled, saying a simple thank you, before shooting up towards the sky, disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Angela cradled her caduceus, grinning broadly.

"I need healing!" Morrison roared into the comms. Angela flinched, taking a few seconds before realizing that a distraught Morrison had roared for healing into the comms.

"Coming!" Was Angela's response. In a hurry, she scurried off to where Morrison was. Overwatch was losing and it looked like Angela will never get her tea.

The poor medic's had a rough day. Running off here and there, healing people with her caduceus, often times having to revive them. She was very tired indeed.

A hand wrapped around her waist and she was hoisted up. "What-" she screamed. Amélie was pulling her up, grappling to the other building.

A gust of wind blew on her face and Angela had never felt more alive. She smiled, letting herself relax. We're going to win and I'm going to get my tea, Angela thought, a smirk on her face.

"Enjoying this?" Amélie whispered. They landed on the other building. "I could do this all day, beats running," Angela muttered. Amélie laughed.

"Go get Morrison dear," Amélie said as she positioned herself on the edge of the rooftop. She smiled. It was a smile that Angela had not seen in a while. It sent energy coursing through her veins. "Right."

She found Morrison under a pile of rubble. "What the heck happened to you?" Morrison simply laughed. His visor was cracked, shards of glass on the pavement. His outfit was covered in dust and blood. Not his blood, though.

Angela sent Morrison out again after healing him. "Stay strong, kid," were the last words he said before he ran out.

She peeked out, and to her surprise, a bunch of Talon soldiers lay on the streets. Blood pooled on the streets. One was right next to her, so she inched closer. Her reflection wasn't like it was before.

She looked tired, her once tidy hair now sticking out. She smiled, but it seemed like a killer grin. Maybe it's the blood, she thought.

She glided over to Amélie. "No one asking for your help?" Amélie asked, eyes still trained on the scope. She fired a shot, and Angela's ears felt like they've just been blown up. She had been near gunshots before, but Amélie's rifle made more noise than others. "No," Angela said after a while.

"Stay here." Amélie suggested. Honestly she sounded like one of those commercials that advertise about hotels and all that crap. Angela let herself laugh.

Angela took a seat next to Amélie. She let her head rest on her shoulder. Amélie noticed, but she didn't seem to mind. She fired another shot, but Angela had already adapted to the sound. She didn't care anymore.

Her mind came back to those Talon soldiers on the street. She shuddered, and Amélie couldn't resist asking, "What's wrong?" Her voice was even more accented than before.

"I was just thinking of those bodies on the street." Angela sat up straight, looking at the flashes of Morrison's rifle and Fareeha's rockets raining from above.

"We'll win this, I promise." Amélie smiled. Another shot, another target. Angela frowned.

"I hope so." Angela rested her arm on Amélie's shoulder.

"You two, get out of there quickly!" Fareeha cried in panic. Amélie frowned. "What is it?" Fareeha had opened her mouth to respond, but it was too late.

A missile crashed into the building. "No!" She yelled, flying over to the building. A barrage of bullets flew onto her chest, and out of instinct, she shielded her face with her arms.

"Angela? Do you copy?" Fareeha tried to contact the two. No response.  
\----  
Angela felt like all the air in her lungs was sucked out when it hit. Amélie lay next to her, unmoving.

"Amélie." She breathed. The other woman did not respond. The missile hadn't entirely hit them, but pieces of wood, and a bunch of other stuff came flying towards them.

"Come on." She nudged her shoulder. Wake up, Angela thought. The other woman did not stir, and she lost hope. 

Her caduceus was gone, broken beyond repair, and she couldn't move. She had lost her love of her life.

She has no reason to live, does she?

She choked back sobs as she pulled out her pistol, and pushed the end to her temple.

"Well, this is the end, isn't it?" She whispered into her comms. "Angela, no-" someone yelled.

But it's too late. Everything is too late. She was too late. Fareeha was too late. Everyone had failed. Talon would win, and she'd never get her tea.

She pulled the trigger, and dropped her pistol, hand too weak to hold it. Tears streamed down her face as her surroundings started to blur.  
\----  
She doesn't know when to open her eyes. But when she finally does, she's in a quiet place, a place she knows as home. There's tea on the table, and she couldn't resist pouring some for herself.

Amélie came in, not a word said. A smile was plastered on her lips, and she poured herself some tea.

She was unscathed, warm and full of life here. Angela wondered if this was real. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Angela asked curiously.

Amélie nods silently. "Welcome home Angela." She hugged Angela, and the medic smiled. She felt alive, even if she wasn't really alive.


	2. The Alternate End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["I was lonely, but after all you told me I'd be okay, cause friends are worth a whole lot more than money, hope that everyone has felt like me."](https://youtu.be/LXFZd_okfUk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is ded but I can't let it go like that

"You two, get out of there!"

Without hesitation, Amélie wrapped her hands around Angela as Fareeha roared through her comms. The missile rammed into the side of the building and unleashed a fiery inferno, engulfing both of them.

Fareeha scanned the rooftop, hoping for signs of life. Her Raptora suit was badly damaged and she could barely see through her cracked visor. 

But a trail of smoke and two bodies could be seen, nonetheless, and she thanked the Gods. She could only hope they were alive and well. "Angela?" She whispered through her comms. "Amélie?"

The only reply was some shuffling and grunts. The soldier let out a relieved sigh, releasing the tension building in her heart.

Angela was nearly knocked out cold. The last thing she could see was Amélie grappling away with her in her arms. She couldn't feel her legs, her body ached. Even breathing hurt. She struggled to get to a comfortable position.

She stared at Amélie. She looked so calm. Angela struggled to get a hold of the woman's hand, just to hold it for her own comfort.

Her heart raced as she couldn't find Amélie's arm anywhere. She fumbled around in the dimly lit rooftop, frantically searching. She hoped that was not what had happened. She felt Amélie's elbow and slowly followed it downwards, expecting her hand to be there.

But there was nothing. A sticky substance was all that was there. Angela had realized what had happened. She forced herself to gulp, sterling herself to look at something she never wanted to see happen to one of her closest friends.

She saw what it was.

Blood soaked the woman's torn sleeves, a lot of it. She did not find an arm. Angela's stomach lurched at the sight of it.

Amélie was missing an arm.

The sight of it made her pass out. She saw the raptora suit landing next to her before the world went dark.

\----

Angela woke up in a brightly colored room, which she recognized as the med bay's room. She could feel a dull pressure in the back of her head. She could find herself surrounded by medical equipment she knew so well.

She lifted a hand to her forehead and felt bandages wrapping around her head. Fareeha came in and Angela said in a raspy voice, "Where is Amélie?" Fareeha but her lip and said, "She's lost a lot of blood. Honestly I don't know what's going to happen."

Angela tried to fight back the tears that built up. She wanted to see Amélie again. Her signature smile. Her laugh, her melodious laughter was all Angela wanted to hear. Once more.

"I need to see her." Angela said defiantly, trying to get up. Her chest hurt. Everything hurt when she moved. It was just like a war inside her own body. She grunted in pain and defeat and lay back down.

"Look," Fareeha sighed, "she'll be alright, okay? Just trust me one this one." Angela's eyes were fixed on Fareeha's. Angela nodded.

"How long have I been out?" Asked Angela, her eyelids heavy. Fareeha answered, "Not long. Probably just a few hours, I didn't count."

"I'm scared to be lonely..." Angela slurred. She shut her eyes as she tried to sleep, listening to Fareeha's voice. "You won't be alone," Fareeha cooed, " I promise."

*A MONTH LATER*

Angela walked past the med bay where she once was. A month ago, Talon surrounded the base and the only shelter there was the small med bay. She could remember the crowded hallways. She remembered Amélie.

She remembered how Ana told her about their victory against Talon. How she jumped in happiness. How Ana laughed.

Overwatch's scattered to the winds yet again. Jack said it was for our own safety. Angela decided it was for the best as well. She carefully exited the med bay, avoiding glass shards that lay on the floor. She grazed her index finger on the wall and remembered everything. 

Valentine's Day is coming, thought Angela, exiting the building. Everyone agreed to come to Angela's small yet peaceful home for Valentine's. Angela delighted in it and decided to help Amélie set up the place.

The streets were once full of blood and gore. She was taken aback at how clean the streets were. That very street became a tourism spot. People were able to access the Overwatch HQ but only Angela was able to go further in.

She slipped her hands in her coat pockets. Looking at the bright sky, she headed off for home.

She shut the door behind her, pulling off her coat and hanging it on a bright-colored coat rack. She was greeted with the familiar sound of the piano from the living room. She recognized the familiar chord progression and the melody. Amélie must be playing it, Angela thought. 

She leaned on the wall near the entrance and watched as Amélie just continued playing. She could hear muttering, and she realized that it was Amélie, singing the lyrics of her favorite song.

 

Angela opened her mouth and sang in a sweet voice, "you got me back on my feet again, yo I said that lovers come and may go, you said that time will pass but I'll stay your friend, I'll help you up when you feel alone." Amélie seemed to smile as she played, acknowledging my presence.

When she finished, I sat next to her and laid a hand on her artificial one. "Getting the hang of it?" Angela asked. Amélie gulped and replied, "Yeah, kinda."

The prosthetic was a beautiful white color, similar to Satya Vaswani's. She watched as Amélie flexed her fingers, forming a fist smoothly, just like a real hand would.

\----

When Angela woke up, she felt like she was at sea during a thunderstorm. She gripped her clean white sheets and let go quickly, rubbing her head.

She managed to stand up, yet her legs were resisting. They shook and twitched, trying to sit back down. She left the room, worried.

Ame, where are you I can't lose you again no not now please be okay I'm scared I don't want to be lonely

Angela managed to find Amélie and she broke down in tears. "Don't leave me again," she said, crumpling onto the chair next to the bed. Amélie looked so peaceful, and Angela didn't want to disturb her.

Her hand reached for the younger woman's hand, but she reminded herself that Amélie's hand was missing. Angela mouthed an oh and she laid back.

Angela was starting to doze off again. At least Amélie is safe, she smiled.

\----

"Right, why don't we actually go set up for Valentine's instead of just sitting here?" A voice called. Angela jumped and turned her head around. She was greeted by the hacker, Sombra. She grinned and waved a hello.

"Did you use the window again?" Amélie asked. "Yeah, I did, so what?"

"Why don't we go prepare now?" Sombra smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Amélie stood. "Let's go." Sombra waved a hand. 

"Yeah, give me a second." Angela said while the two were marching off the room. 

"I was lonely, but after all you told me I'd be okay, Cause friends are worth a whole lot more than money, hope that everyone's felt like me, hold on and believe." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, a happy end!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for killing two of my favorite characters. Hoo boy hope you enjoyed!  
> (EDEN fans will know that I took the fic's title from EDEN - End Credits ;) ) http://youtu.be/0pVABElms84


End file.
